


Secret Menu

by widdlewed



Series: Coffee Grounds [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Crack, Batman Ninja AU, Crack, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick is literal sunshine, F/F, Humor, In Roasted AU, Jason is thirsty, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug crossover in chapter 3, Multi, Stuck in a video game trope, everyone loves dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: Series of one or two-shots based on stories that coincide in the Roasted AU but do not fit the actual story. Featuring but not limited to 'what-if' shots, Batman Ninja in Roasted AU, and the fam getting trapped in a video game.Chapter 1: what if Jason grew a pairChapter 2: Batman Day one-shotChapter 3: Miraculous Ladybug crossover one-shot





	1. You Need Some Water

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter: 
> 
> What if Jason had been adamant in his crush on Dick and is just a disaster bi

Ever since Jason kissed Dick in that moment of weakness all those years ago, he couldn’t get it out of his head. 

The kiss _ haunted _him. Haunted him in ways that nothing in his life ever did beforehand. For three whole years, he’d find himself staring at Dick’s lips, at the way the sun reflected off his body, how-

God, Jason was _ smitten _. 

When they’d first formed Dick’s illusionary form, a flush of possessive pleasure rushed through him. Because Dick was using Jason’s body as a base (well half but whatever). It was weird and a bit creepy but Jason didn't mind - he found it enhanced Dick’s beauty all the same. 

(Did that make him narcissistic? Maybe. Did he mind? No.) 

Roy teased him every chance he got about it because more than once during their routine _ totally physical coitus _, he’d groan Dick’s name. Jason denied any and all accusations. 

The only bad thing about it was that Jason knew personally that Dick would never be in a relationship. He’d tested the waters, hinting to it. He talked about girls that flirted with the Talon on the rare times they were out in public. Dick didn't bat an eyelash. He mentioned how some guys were checking him out. Dick shrugged. He’d lean over him during cuddle sessions and tell him, “I want to kiss you silly” only for Dick to misunderstand and end up littering his face with smooches.

Not that Jason complained but. Dude. Was the Talon just stupid? 

So Jason plotted. 

He was 20 when he finally decided to put his plan into action. Stephanie, Cassandra, and Barbara were no help at all, surprisingly enough. 

Stephanie suggested he strip down to his boxers (owl themed of fucking course) and basically sprawl out like some magazine spread for the man. Jason had shot her down immediately. 

Cass suggested he take the Talon out for dinner. Jason had stared at her for a solid five minutes, expression conveying how stupid the suggestion was. Cass retreated to Bruce to lick her wounds. 

Barbara had just told him to be honest with Dick. Jason had laughed in her face before gripping her shoulders to utter, “I basically told him to ravish me and he made me a cheesecake. He’s stupid Babs. He’s _ stupid. _” Barbara’s face crumpled into pity before she peaced out with a backward wheel of her chair. 

Jason, figuring he couldn’t turn to the romantically challenged women of the family, turned to the only person he could. 

“ALFRED!” Jason all but threw himself onto the kitchen island, nearly toppling the bowl of brownie mix off. Alfred exhaled through his nose and cleared the space, raising an expectant eyebrow at the man. 

“Yes Master Jason?” Alfred’s voice was dry enough to make the younger man’s skin crack. Yikes. 

“How can I let Dick know I want to marry him?” 

Wait, no. Date. Date him. 

“Date him,” Jason corrected a little too late. Alfred turned his gaze to the ceiling. 

“I assume Master Dick misunderstands your...obvious flirtations?” Alfred looked physically pained having to talk about this. Was he getting paid enough to deal with all this craziness? Did Alfred even get paid? Jason shook himself from his straying thoughts. 

“He’s so perfect in every way that doesn’t involve romance,” Jason spoke. Nicely. Because the rude way to say it was, “I all but spelled it out to him but this bitch can’t read’. Alfred’s eyes narrowed at the tone. Jason smiled innocently. 

“Master Dick is different from you or Timothy or even Damian in that he does not love as you do,” Alfred spoke patiently. “So what you may think is obvious may not be for him. You need to be more forward. No sugar-coating it.” 

Jason nodded, not listening at all. Alfred continued to ramble but his thoughts were blurring together. Maybe he should just write ‘I LOVE YOU’ on a card and throw it at the Talon. Or maybe-

“FLOWERS!”

Alfred dropped the egg in his hold as Jason scrambled off the counter and rushed out of the kitchen. The old man stared after him before he jolted. Damian fell from the ceiling, tugging on his shirt.

“Pennyworth,” Damian greeted as if he didn't just drop out of thin air. He snagged an apple and left. 

Alfred pinched the bridge of his nose. 

* * *

_ [A month after the Kiss™, Jason decided that, yeah wow he was totally into Dick and those feelings he had before he died? Fucking hormones that hadn’t figured out he was crushing on the Talon. _

_ So, Jason did the only thing he could think of at the time. _

_ “I want a kiss,” Jason demanded at dinner. Bruce dropped his wine glass, eyes staring straight at Jason as if he’d begun to do the Joker Laugh. Tim smacked his forehead against the table while Alfred just turned and left the dining hall. _

_ “Hm?” Dick looked up from his coffee mug. “You want a kiss? Sure!” Tim gawked at Dick as he leaned over and pressed a quick peck to Jason’s head. Jason faltered while Bruce mouthed, “You’re grounded” while Dick wasn’t looking. _

_ “Smooth,” Tim muttered to the older teen under his breath. _

_ “Shut up, I thought it’d work,” Jason hissed back. Dick just went back to sipping his coffee.] _

* * *

“IVY!”

Ivy looked up from her babies, eyebrows raising as Red Hood all but stumbled his way into her lair. Was he drunk? Why was he here? 

“What’s a good flower to give to someone that you love and want to spend the rest of your life with?”

Ivy lowered herself to floor level, her bare feet brushing along the dirt filling the warehouse. She paused warily across from the helmeted man. She wasn’t on the best of terms with the former Bat. None of the Rogues were. 

“Are you trying to propose to someone?” She hadn’t even heard that he was dating anyone. And she would have heard - the Gossip Mill of Gotham was _ strong _. 

“To date me, yeah.” Jason looked around at Ivy’s plants. They wiggled and crawled around, growing closer before retreating. He wasn’t scared. He knew that no matter how much trouble he got in, he’d always be protected. 

Ivy studied him for a moment before bringing a hand up to tap at her lips. 

“Hm. Peonies might be your best bet,” she spoke after a moment of thought. “Or even ranunculuses.” 

Jason blinked behind his helmet. 

“I have no clue what those mean,” he explained honestly. Flowers were flowers - this was why he was bothering the Goddess of all things vegetation. 

Ivy looked amused at his answer. “Peonies represent romance, prosperity, and bashfulness. Ranunculuses represent charm, attraction, and radiance. There is also-”

“Ranunculus sounds perfect!” Jason cut in, his smile hear in his tone. Despite herself, Ivy couldn’t help but smile as well. His excitement was contagious. It reminded her of Harley, the woman who’d stolen her heart at first joke. “Thanks, Ivy! Where can I get some?”

“Here,” Ivy spoke, shocking herself as she gestured for a vine to come towards her. “I’ll make you some.” 

“Oh, you don’t-”

“This is the first time you’ve ever come to me for anything other than a fight,” Ivy explained as her babies got to work. “Please, let me.” 

Jason shifted his footing as Ivy worked, rubbing his hand over his helmet. Well, okay then, this was fine. 

“So, who’s the lucky person who has you smitten?” Ivy asked as the flowers began to bloom. Jason flushed behind his helmet. 

“He, um, well, he’s this guy I’ve known for like, _ years _, and-”

“Ah, a childhood friend. I love those stories.” Ivy sighed wistfully. “Here.” She handed off the yellow flower to him. He took it gently, afraid he’d break it if he grasped it too hard. 

“Thanks, Ivy. You know, you should woman up and ask out Harley. Everyone knows about it.” 

“Get out.” 

Jason dodged a vine and scampered out, laughing all the while. Ivy huffed and pushed back her red hair, shaking her head. 

“Men.” 

* * *

_ [“I just want him to love me,” Jason sobbed into Roy’s couch. Roy looked at the half-empty bottle of vodka before taking it away, chucking it out the window without thought. _

_ “Can you go cry on someone else’s couch?” Roy asked. Jason had just recently turned 18 and, as Roy found out, was a sad drunk. _

_ “Fuck you I’m heartbroken!” Jason sobbed. Roy exhaled dramatically before sitting directly on Jason’s back. The younger young adult grunted at the weight and wheezed. _

_ “You can’t be heartbroken, this poor guy doesn’t even know you are in love with him,” Roy explained, trying not to sound bitter. So sue him, he was jealous. Jason was a good looking man and for him to be chasing after some ghost of a proper suitor just pissed him off. Hell, he was right there. _

_ “I can.” Jason sniffled. He turned to look at Roy over his shoulder. “Sorry. I know you hate me talking about him.” _

_ “It’s whatever,” Roy grumbled. He brushed some of Jason’s bangs back, squinting at the light roots he saw coming in. “You’ll need to dye your hair again soon.” _

_ “Yeah.” Jason looked around for his vodka. “Where’s my drink?” _

_ “You drank it all,” the ginger lied and moved to haul Jason up to his feet, “now let’s go. You need to sleep this off.” _

_ “Uh-huh.” Jason let himself be dragged towards Roy’s bed. “You wanna cuddle?’ _

_ “Bitch, as if I wouldn’t,” Roy snapped back and proceeded to body-slam the drunk teen to the matress.] _

* * *

Okay, Jason. You got this. You _ got _ this. Just knock on the door. Just knock on the door and wait for him to answer and say your piece. You memorized it the entire way to the apartment. You can do this. Breathe in. Hold. Release. 

Let’s go. 

Jason knocked on the door, fixing his helmet-hair as he waited. The flower was tucked into his front jean pocket, safe and still alive surprisingly. Hadn’t even lost a single petal. 

“‘Ello?” Dick opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. God, Jason wanted to shove him-

“Owlet!” Dick’s face brightened and he leaned forward, quickly wrapping Jason up in his arms. Jason melted into the hold, burying his face into Dick’s shoulder. God, this was heaven. Jason could die happy. “What’s up?”

Okay. Okay. Okay. LET’S GO JASON!

Jason grabbed the flower and, in the moment, smashed it into Dick’s face with a, “WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?! LIKE BOYFRIENDS. LIKE I WANT TO HOLD HANDS AND SMOOCH YOU AND CUDDLE WITH YOU BUT NOT LIKE YOU DO WITH THE OTHERS.” 

His voice echoed throughout the hall. His face was scarlet and he was adamantly avoiding eye contact. Dick reeled back, eyes wide as he gently took the flower and looked at it from a safe distance from his face. 

“Owlet…” 

Jason’s eyes snapped to him at that horribly sad tone. Dick looked like someone had kicked his dog. He stared down at the flower like it’d been made of glass and broken into pieces. 

“You know I don’t date, Owlet,” Dick began and it was words Jason had heard many times before when he’d tested the waters but Jason was prepared. He was ready for this. 

“Because you don’t think you can love them like a _ normal _-” the word was spat “-person, right? Well, guess what? You can!” Jason stepped into his personal space. “I want to hold hands with you and kiss you, like, a crazy amount of times, and I want to lay with you under blankets and- um-” Mind was beginning to wander, Todd. “But! I know you don’t want sex. I know you don’t have those urges. I’m fine with that! That’s what I have Roy for!”

Jason cringed. Ah fuck, no one in the family knew about him and Roy’s purely physical agreement. Dick’s eyebrow raised, silently demanding an explanation. 

“I can go to Roy for sex! We’re chill about that-” even if Jason may have a crush on Roy but that wasn’t the issue at the moment “-so, like, we can date and it won’t be weird for me. Um. Or you. I just - GOD DICK!” Jason leaned forward and buried his face into the man’s chest. “I just constantly think about you and I can’t stop thinking about our kiss and you make my stomach do little flips and you’re so fucking stupid-”

“Hey!”

“-but I love you anyway and I want to date you.” Jason peeked at him. “And we’re not related so no pseudo-incest and it’s not gay if you’re dead.”

“What?” Dick leaned further back. Shit, you’re losing him, Jason. 

“It’s a meme,” Jason backtracked and moved out of Dick’s personal space. “I just. I really like you. Like more than Tim or Damian or Steph do.” His shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize!” Dick’s eyes were wide. “Never apologize to me, Owlet.” Dick turned to walk into his apartment, looking over his shoulder to see if Jason was following. He closed the door behind him, watching as the Talon bustled around to find something to put the flower in. 

“I just - I’ve never considered dating someone before, Owlet,” Dick explained as he filled a Pringles can (courtesy of Tim) with water. “Much less one from my Nest.” 

“Oh.” Okay yeah, that made sense. Jason forgot, with all his inner turmoil, that Dick probably never saw him as anything more thank a baby Owl. “Um.”

“You seem genuine in your feelings,” Dick continued, setting the makeshift vase on the window sill leading to the fire escape. He paused to consider Jason. “And I can tell that you won’t be easily deterred.” 

This sounded hopeful. Made Jason had a chance after all. 

“We can do a trial run,” Dick decided. Jason felt like the world was about to explode. “Two weeks. Will that be-”

Jason crashed into him, picking him up and twirling him around. He was screeching. He didn't even mean to. Just three years of suppression did that to a man. 

Dick laughed softly as Jason put him down, his facial muscles throbbing from how widely he was smiling. This was the best day of his life! 

“You won’t regret this!” Jason stole a peck, melting on the inside at the thought that he could now kiss Dick on the lips or at any time and it wouldn’t be weird. They were dating now. Jason had a boyfriend. 

“Uh-huh.” Dick plopped down on his couch and Jason followed. “So, what’s this about Roy?” 

“I have to go.” Jason didn't even make it off the couch before Dick grabbed him in a vice-lock. 

“No, no, Owlet, we need to talk.” Dick’s smile was one from nightmares. Jason whimpered. 

At least he had a boyfriend? 


	2. Batman Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “God he’s stupid,” Aion muttered. Helena raised an eyebrow. 
> 
> “We’re half that stupid, idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S STILL BATMAN DAY IN WASHINGTON STATE DON'T @ ME I TRIED TO POST IT BEFORE MIDNIGHT I SWEAR 
> 
> HAPPY BATMAN DAY!!!!!!!!! 80 years. Wowie.

It started with Alfred. 

More specifically, it started with breakfast in bed from Alfred. Which, unless you were incapacitated or on strict bed-rest, was unheard of. Seeing as how he wasn’t injured or paralyzed (save from the lack of a full night’s sleep), Bruce was a bit wary of the tray presented to him at his bedside. 

“A simple eggs benedict and black coffee, sir,” Alfred relayed as Bruce slowly pushed himself up to prop up on his pillows. He eyed the plate, smiling at how the slices of bacon positioned along with the English muffins made a smiley face. Alfred hadn’t done that with his food in  _ years _ . 

He pushed down the suspicion, deciding to just embrace the rare breakfast in bed without having to pick apart the real reason for it. 

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce sleepily replied in earnest, reaching for the offered newspaper. He was quick in scanning the front page, making a note of the date. 

September 21. 

Nothing jumped out at him at the mention of the date and he carried on, inwardly beaming at the mention of Tim Drake-Wayne’s recent accomplishment as CEO of Wayne Enterprise. 

Alfred eyed the man he’d come to know as a son, mentally frowning at not even the slightest hint of recognition at the date. Ah well, he’d learn. He was the Greatest Detective, after all. 

“Your schedule is booked for the day. Master Dick requested your presence at the cafe when you get the chance and Master Timothy has written himself into your lunch block along with Master Damian. Master Duke requested your time after breakfast and this evening, Mistress Cassandra and Mistress Stephanie have made reservations at  _ Elenor’s _ . Mistress Barbara will be meeting you three there.” 

Bruce stared, mid-bite of his bacon, at the man. His mind reeled at the busy schedule, his eyebrows pinching up. Was it someone’s birthday? An anniversary? Adoption Day? He went through his mental calendar. Jason’s adoption day was August 7th, Dick’s was December 10th, Tim’s was March 1st, Stephanie’s was March 19th, Cassandra’s was January 3rd, Damian’s was April 29th, Duke’s was July 5th, and Barbara’s  _ unofficial  _ one was September 10th. Aion and Helena were still in the process of split-custody so it wasn’t them either. So it wasn’t a birthday or adoption day. What could it be? 

“Is… Is there a reason…?” Bruce cleared his throat with a gulp of his coffee. Ah, delicious. Still better than Dick’s but only just slightly. 

Alfred raised an eyebrow and Bruce looked down at his plate, avoiding the parental judgment burning into him. 

“Finish your breakfast and get ready for the day. You shouldn’t keep Master Duke waiting.” Alfred turned on his heel and left Bruce alone. He was left sitting there, trying to figure out just what was up. 

* * *

Duke stared at Bruce’s dress slacks and a button-up shirt and scoffed. Loudly. With a lot of phlegm to  _ really  _ drive in how absolutely disgusted he was in the choice of apparel. He crossed his arms over his plain T-shirt and shook his head.

“Go change. More  _ Soccer Dad  _ and less  _ My Valentino Bag _ .” 

“I don’t understand half of that,” Bruce grumbled as Duke turned him around and shoved him back towards the direction of his room. “Where are we going?”

“Out. Bring sunglasses! We’re going to use your Miata!” 

Bruce nearly stumbled over his shoes. 

“The Miata?  _ Why _ ?” His kids  _ hated  _ the Miata. Besides the fact it only fit one passenger, they hated how tiny and  _ cute  _ it was. They never understood the joys of a weekend cruiser car. 

“Because it’s just the two of us and your Lamborghini is gonna draw attention,” Duke explained simply as he stuffed his hands into his short pockets. “Let get a move on it,  _ Dad _ !”

In the privacy of his room, Bruce leaned against the wall of his closet and gripped his chest, trying not to cry. He loved it when his children called him any sort of parental name. Sue him, he was weak for that fluffy shit. 

“That’s...  _ better _ ,” Duke settled on saying, lips pursed, when Bruce returned, dressed in a polo shirt, some khakis, and loafers. Bruce raised an eyebrow and huffed out a laugh as Duke began to tug on his arm. 

“What’s the rush?” Bruce asked. Duke had the audacity to gasp at him, deeply offended.

“We’re on a  _ schedule _ ,” the teen scoffed and hurried Bruce off into the direction of the garage. “Now, I hope you have room in your stomach!”

“For?” Bruce asked, curious and weak, his heart in his throat and his mind reeling. No, seriously, was he forgetting some special day? The date hadn’t triggered anything so what could he-

“Parfaits!” Duke chirped with a blinding smile.

* * *

“This place is new,” Bruce commented as they settled into their uncomfortable plastic chairs. The small dessert shop seemed to be going for a minimalist style - bare walls and bland furniture. “I’m surprised it’s as busy as it is.” 

“Uh-huh. Word is a certain brat likes their vegan parfaits to Dick gave out a general warning to keep this establishment standing,” Duke absently explained as he positioned his parfait at an angle to show off the design the pineapple cubes made. 

Bruce, eager to dig into his own cookies and chocolate parfait, patiently waited for Duke to stop Instagramming his dessert. Or whatever it was he was doing. 

“What kind did you get?” Bruce asked, taking a peek of the design. Huh. It kind of looked like the Bat-Signal. Yeah, Bruce could see it. The pineapple made the yellow circle and the blackberries made the Bat symbol. Wow, what a funny coincidence. 

Duke stared blankly at Bruce for a moment before viciously stabbing into his parfait. Granola chips bounced off his cheek at the violent action. 

“You know,” Duke piped up after a few beats of silence, “I really respect you. I admire you and am always so appreciative of everything you do.” His skin flushed and he ducked his head. “You  _ adopted  _ me when you didn't have to. You saved my life. Dick might be the Nest Mom but you’re my  _ Dad _ .” 

His chocolate and cookie parfait stuck in his throat in a painful lump. He couldn’t swallow, his eyes misting with tears.  _ Where had this come from _ ? Duke was emotional - he had grown up with emotionally available parents and had been taught how to properly express himself. Even so, Duke never spoke so bluntly towards Bruce. He didn't have to. The man knew how much Duke loved and appreciated him. There was no need to ever verbalize it. 

“I-” Bruce cleared his throat “-I appreciate you saying that. Thank you, Duke. I love you too.” If they weren’t in public, Bruce would have dragged Duke into a bone-crushing hug. Since they were in fact surrounded by strangers, he opted for patting Duke’s hand. “So.” He coughed. “What’s the special occasion?”

Because something  _ had to be going on _ .

“World’s Greatest Detective my ass,” Duke grumbled under his breath and scooped up a spoonful of the dessert. “Oh, you know.” He shrugged. “Eat it up, dad. Damian and Tim won’t be happy if you can’t eat lunch with them.” 

Bruce pursed his lips, not at all pleased with the useless clues. He took a bite of his parfait, giving a pleasant hum. He could see why Damian would like this place. He’d have to come again with his youngest son one day. 

“Unbelievable,” Duke breathed under his breath, shooting off a quick text to their group chat. His phone vibrated with at least twenty different responses immediately, mostly spams of laughing emojis and upside smiles. 

He took an aggressive bite of his parfait. Damn, it was too good to be mad at. 

* * *

Bruce was Suspicious with a capital S. He felt off like he’d slept on the wrong side of the bed or was wearing his shirt on backward (but with a quick check, he knew he wasn’t). First breakfast in bed, then Duke taking him out for delicious parfaits, and then a whole day spending time with his children (sans Jason who seemed to not have booked an appointment with him in the next 12 hours).

He was worried. Suspicious but worried. Was there something he was missing? No one had mentioned anything to him yet so it must not be  _ that _ important but still. It was weird. 

Don’t get him wrong - his children spent a lot of time with him but just how all of them want to on the same day? Unheard of. Dick was usually swarmed - Bruce got away with Cass and Duke at his heels on a good day. 

He paced in his Study, trying to walk off the parfait and get himself hungry for lunch. Tim and Damian had pulled in five minutes ago, eager and excited to take him out for lunch. Tim even offered to drive, which Bruce immediately shot down. 

He wasn’t dying today. Not at the hands of his reckless road-rage driver of a son. 

Alfred offered to drive them. Damian and Tim fought over who’d sit next to Bruce in the back seat. He had to choke back tears to explain that hey, there was a middle seat and he could sit there. 

He didn't know what he’d done to deserve their attention but he wasn't going to jinx it. 

“We know you like that one restaurant,” Tim explained as he all but leaned against Bruce in a manner the man had only ever seen Dick be blessed with, “so we got a reservation. It’s vegan-friendly so Damian will be able to eat there too!”

“Of course I’ll be able to eat,” Damian sneered as he continued to hug Bruce’s arm. “I’m not invalid because of my dietary choices.” Tim rolled his eyes and flipped through his Wayne-tech phone, not giving Damian a response. 

“So, what’s with the sudden lunch date?” Bruce asked, trying to respect Tim’s space and not read his phone screen. From what he glimpsed though, it looked like the sibling group chat (that they thought Bruce didn't know about). 

“Wow.” Surprisingly it was Damian who uttered that single word. “Wow, Father. Just. Wow.” 

“ _ Dad _ ,” Tim said in his ‘Bruce you idiot’ tone. “How much sleep did you get?” 

“How much sleep did  _ you  _ get?” Bruce shot back, mildly offended. Why was he being attacked right now? 

“Apparently more than you,” Tim snorted and rubbed his cheek into Bruce’s shoulder. He hadn’t changed from his polo shirt. The fabric was scratchy under the teen’s face. “You’re a dork.”

“Father is not a dork!” Damian protested in the habit. “He is merely...mentally preoccupied!” Tim burst out laughing.

Bruce felt like he was missing the punch-line to a joke he hadn’t even heard. 

“You didn't answer me,” Bruce tried after his children had settled. They eyed each other, their gazes holding a conversation before they glared at each other. 

And to think, once upon a time, their first meeting ended in blood spilled and Damian running from the Manor. Now they were practically speaking nonverbal sentences. 

“Don’t worry, Bruce,” Tim finally spoke, settling back against him, “it’s nothing to worry about.” 

“That’s right Father. Now, this restaurant is supposed to have a vegan lava cake. Can we share it?” 

“No, we’re getting  _ that  _ dessert,” Tim cut in with a hiss. Damian’s glare came back full force. 

Bruce eyed the ceiling of the car, praying that the rest of the day would be easier. 

“You know we love you, right Bruce?” Tim suddenly spoke. Bruce’s gaze turned down to them. The two were staring at him seriously, all traces of their teasing gone. He reeled back, not expecting the sudden shift in tone. 

“Of course. I love you too.” Something in his stomach solidified. What was this suddenly?

“We really respect you, Father. Everything you do. It’s amazing what you and you alone do,” Damian explained slowly and patiently as if having to speak to a small child. “You never seem to understand just how amazing you are. I deeply admire you - you are my  _ Hero _ .” 

Bruce wasn’t going to cry. He wasn't going to cry like a child. No, he was not. Instead, he pressed a lingering kiss to both their foreheads, hugging them close. 

The Suspicion had officially promoted to SUSPICION in all caps.

* * *

At some point during the lunch, Bruce suddenly had the realization: maybe this was his children and Alfred trying to break bad news to him in a decent manner? They didn't have the best role models for social formalities - an ex-Talon and an emotionally stunted Bat didn't make for ‘sharing is caring’ guidelines. Was this their way of trying to soften the blow?

But what could the bad news be? Did someone die? Get pregnant? Get married? What?

(Unknownst to Bruce, Tim and Damian ordered a special dessert off a special Holiday menu that the man had been too lost in his thoughts to even notice posted on each table).

Oh god, what if Dick was wanting to move away from Gotham to be with Wally? That counted had terrible news. That definitely needed to be handled carefully. Or maybe Jason was going to finally come out about being in a relationship with Roy (which everyone had a betting pool going for). 

Or maybe Damian wanted to follow in Aion’s footsteps? He seemed more and more curious as the days went by about how the older teen handled his nightly escapades. 

(The waiter brought out the layered tiramisu cake, the icing carefully constructed into the famous Bat-Signal. Tim and Damian snapped picture-after-picture while Bruce just stared a hole into the tablecloth. He looked so lost in thought that he didn't even register the cake, just stabbed his fork into the dessert and shoveled it into his mouth. 

Tim’s and Damian’s smiles faltered. Are you fucking serious?)

Or, god forbid, Cassandra decided she wanted to leave the family and, he didn't know,  _ find herself _ . He had no issues with her traveling and discovering herself but he didn't want her to disown the family. She was his daughter, for Christ’s Sake. 

(“Bruce?”    
  
“Is he even breathing?”)

Or maybe Tim was going to come out and say he was going to quit everything and just live at home and do  _ nothing _ . Reasonable but still worrisome. 

Or - oh god - was one of their pets dead? When was the last time he’d seen BatCow? What about Titus? 

_ Oh my god where was Titus?! _

Tim and Damian exchanged flabbergasted expressions as Bruce shot up from the table with a shriek of, “TITUS” and hauled ass out of the restaurant. Somewhere, distantly, they could practically hear Jason howling in laughter. 

* * *

“Titus is okay,” Bruce said in way of greeting his three daughters. Well, two and unofficial one daughter. Barbara shared a look with Stephanie while Cass beamed and kissed his cheek. 

“Yes, he is okay! He just recently had his annual shots,” the former assassin continued, rolling with the weird topic. “BatCow is expecting a baby.”

“Is she?” Bruce sounded honestly surprised. “When-”

“Dick is experimenting with growing his own livestock. He’s thinking of attempting all natural ingredients. But BatCow and BatBull are together now so he’s just letting Damian keep the animals as pets now.” 

“ _ Where _ ?” Stephanie asked, eyes wide. Cass shrugged and tilted her head to the side as they were led to their reserved table. The hostess removed a chair for Barbara to slide into a spot facing the table. 

Bruce pulled Stephanie’s and Cass’s chairs out for them and seated himself next to Barbara after.

“Why were you worried about Titus?” Barbara asked as she eyed the menu. She already knew what she wanted - they all did, but it was to keep their lips hidden from the nosy eavesdroppers. 

“Everyone’s been acting weird today,” Bruce admitted as he rubbed at his eyes. “I was worried they were trying to tell me that one of the pets had died.” 

“Or something worse?” Stephanie guessed, trying to hold back her snickers. “Oh Bruce! You’re hilarious. Amazing and brave and talented but so  _ you _ .” 

“Thank...you?” Bruce squinted at her. “Are you three going to suddenly start blurting out how much you admire me?” 

“Nah,” Barbara waved a hand as she took a sip of her wine, “but we are going to tell you how much we love you.” 

“You’re the best dad I ever had,” Stephanie whispered with a determined expression glinting in her eyes. “You saved me. Sure, Dick snatched me up, but  _ you  _ sent me to school. You taught me to drive. You chased away my nightmares.” Stephanie ducked her head, her voice trembling. She sniffled and straightened her posture, facing him head-on like the firecracker she always was. “I love you.” 

“You are my savior,” Cass chimed in with a shy smile. “Dick may have brought me in but you were the one who paid for my therapy. You were the one who gave me a bed, a room, a home. You were the one who introduced me to dance.” Cass reached across the table to take hold of Bruce’s slack hand. Her eyes were suspiciously wet. “You gave me a way to speak when words failed me. I love you.” 

“You saved my ass more times than I can count,” Barbara joined in with a weak laugh. She rested her hand on Bruce’s arm. “You guided me when I was out trying to fumble through it like some stubborn child. You kept me safe and kept me alive - making sure I went home to my dad each night warm and breathing and not in a body bag.” Her breath shuddered in her chest, her eyebrows pinching up. She braved onward. “You helped raise me just as much as my dad did in my times of need.” Her hand slid down to Bruce’s other hand and she squeezed it. “I love you.” 

Bruce sat there, unable to say anything. He knew if he tried, he’d break down into sobs. And Brucie Wayne, public playboy, could not be seen sobbing loudly in a fancy restaurant. Instead, he nodded, hurriedly, and hoped his daughters understood how emotional he was. How much he was drowning in their love. 

His daughters shifted closer to him, pressing close until they were all practically on one side of the table. The rest of the dinner was silent with brief little quips or murmurs. 

Bruce barely even noticed the little Batman candles lighting their table. 

* * *

“Hey, Batman” 

Well, there went his alone time before patrol. Batman sighed and turned to see Red Hood standing along the edge of the rooftop, pointing at him like he was some sort of cartoon villain. 

“Hood,” he greeted as Red Hood hurried towards him. “What are you-”

Red Hood threw his arms around Batman, squeezing tight and not letting go. Batman stood frozen, unable to process the act of affection while out on the field. It just didn't happen. 

“Happy Batman Day!” Red Hood blurted as he pulled back. “I’m so sorry I was gone all day! I had to help Star and Roy out with this mission and it was only supposed to take like, two hours tops, but ended up being  _ twelve  _ and I’m so sorry I missed the entire day.” 

Silence. 

“Batman Day?” 

Bruce wanted to scream. He felt like an idiot. His mind flashed to all the little things - the parfait, the tiramisu, the candles, his children waxing poetry of their admiration of him. It all made so much sense. 

_ AND HE THOUGHT IT WAS THE DOG!  _

“...did you not know?” Red Hood’s voice was strangled. “Wha- did no one take you out? Oh my god, wait, where’s my phone-!” He watched, almost detached, as Red Hood began to pat down his pockets for his device. “Oh shit- Oracle! Hey, B didn't know - I don’t have my phone! I think I lost it-”

Batman needed to go - just. Go. Leave. Throw himself off the roof and leave. Go far, far, away. 

Red Hood fell silent and the two just stood there. 

“Wel…” Hood rubbed at his helmet. “Happy Batman Day, dad. I’ve always respected you and looked up to you, y’know. You’ve dealt with so much shit that I think you of all people deserve an entire day dedicated to them. You’ve saved so many lives. Mine, Timmy’s, Dami’s, Cass’s, Steph’s, Barb’s… Dick’s. God, honestly, without you, we’d all be lost.” He shuffled closer again, hugging Batman in a more relaxed grip. “I love you, Bruce. You’ve done so much for me - me and my mom.” 

“I’d do it again and again,” Batman answered gruffly, trying to keep his voice was cracking. He was so embarrassed but he needed to hear this. “I love all of you.” Hood nodded and released him. 

“Go see Dick. And check on Aion and Helena. They’re your kids too,” Red Hood gestured towards the direction of Dick’s cafe. “We’ll patrol while you take the night off. You deserve it.” 

Batman nodded and reached out, patting Red Hood’s helmet. 

“Thank you.”

* * *

He stopped on a rooftop on the way to the cafe, having seen movement from the shadows of the building.

“Heya pops,” Aion purred out, melting out of the darkness. Helena followed at a subdued pace, Selina not far behind her daughter. “Happy Batman Day! Is it true you didn't know?” 

“Shush,” Batman grumbled and held his arms out. Aion hurried over and hugged the man, purring loudly. Helena shoved into him and Selina snapped a picture of them, melting at the sight of his cape wrapping around her children.  _ Their children _ . 

“You’d think you’d know! It’s a yearly thing, isn’t it?” Aion continued against Batman’s chest. “That’s just sad.”

“I’m a busy person,” Batman tried to defend. Now that he thought about it, he vaguely remembered Batman Day. Celebrated every 3rd Saturday of September, it was the one day of the year he never patrolled at night. It was always crime-free. 

WOW. He really felt stupid now. 

“Uh-huh,” Selina laughed as she wiggled her way into the hug, pressing a chaste kiss against the man’s lips. “Keep telling yourself that. Dick’s got the Rogues wrapped around his fingers and Tim takes care of your company. What exactly are you busy with?” 

“I plead the fifth,” Batman blurted. Selina giggled against his shoulder. 

“Oh Bruce.” She snuggled him, her children detaching themselves to give the two some privacy. “The night is still young. Go see your bird.” She winked. “And then come see me for some... _ appreciation _ .” 

“ _ MOTHER!”  _ Aion shrieked, aghast. Helena wheezed out a laugh. Selina waved them off and left another quick kiss to Batman’s cowl before pulling back. 

“And set a phone calendar reminder next time, sweetie,” she called as he left the rooftop. 

“God he’s stupid,” Aion muttered. Helena raised an eyebrow. 

“We’re half that stupid, idiot.” 

“Oh my god, you’re right.” 

Selina rolled her eyes at her children's bickering. 

* * *

The cafe was deserted when he entered it. Dick gestured to the open tables and turned his back to the man, his hands hidden as he made a drink. 

Batman settled into the long stretched booth and exhaled. 

“You forgot again, didn't you?” Dick laughed softly as he came over, carrying a single cup of black coffee. He set it down in front of the Caped Crusader and took the seat opposite him. “Every year, you forget when Batman Day is.”

“When it was just you and Jason, it was easy to be reminded.” Bruce took a sip of the coffee. Hazelnut. The first brew Dick ever made for him. “Jason would scream it from the rooftops and make every single crook we took down  _ thank me  _ for the work I did.” 

Dick gave a chuckle, relaxing his cheek into his palm. “Him as Bluejay was the best and worst thing ever.” 

“Don’t get me started,” Batman huffed out. “Well?”

“Oh, no,” Dick hummed as he closed his eyes, “no emotional confession from me. You know where I stand with you. You know I love you. You’re my Grandmaster - the highest honor for a Talon. That speaks for itself.” He opened his eyes, yellow bleeding through. “No. Just relax. Take a minute to save face and store energy for your night with Selina.” 

“Never talk about my sex life with me please,” Bruce spoke and held a hand out. Dick copied his motion and linked their fingers together. 

“Sure.” He smiled. “Happy Batman Day, dad.” 

  
  



	3. Miraculous Talon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Adventure Week in Paris holds interesting results. 
> 
> One-shot crossover with Miraculous Ladybug!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez I did not think I'd write this much for this one-shot. Lmao. It's kinda half-assed and could have definitely been fleshed out more but *shrugs* 'meh'. 
> 
> Set some time after Aion and Helena were introduced to the fam but before Dick went to canon(?) universe and after Luka got Viperion

“Adventure weekend?” Aion asked, looking up from his Switch. Across from him, Helena was painting her nails a vibrant pink. They were situated in Dick’s apartment, taking up his futon with their stretched legs and body pillows. 

“Uh-huh,” Dick responded from his place at his worn stove, flipping chocolate chip pancakes. The two felines had spent the night with him, bursting in through his fire-escape window with an excuse of never seeing him without a Bat around. 

Dick couldn’t really argue. His time was always monopolized by the Owlets and Pups (mostly Jason and Damian). It wasn’t that he played favorites, more of just that whoever got to him first usually called dibs on him for the duration of their stay at his place. It wasn’t like Dick was avoiding Aion and Helena - more like his free time was rare without a shadow in the form of his Nest.

But he wanted to remedy that. Sandwiched between them on the couch, they’d spent a good chunk of the night hours watching trashy TV and telling stories of their childhood. Helena and Aion had a fair amount of chaos from their time in Paris, relaying stories of superheroes and monsters of the week (or day depending) and how  _ nonchalant  _ the entire city of Paris was with the mayhem.

(“I thought Miraculous Ladybug was a show?”    
  


“They made a show based on the Heroes. Kinda like that weird Batman sitcom they tried to get off the ground.”

“Don’t remind me of that horrid pilot.”)

He listened, enraptured by the lives they lived. He felt a sense of sadness, knowing that they had hardships he couldn’t protect them from. 

They’d fallen asleep against him, his hands running through their hair as he hummed them soft lullabies. 

Now he was making them breakfast, used to the routine of cooking for people who actually had to eat. 

“Every so often I’ll spend a weekend going out of town to visit other cafes. I take notes of what they’re doing to be successful and also to sneakily see their menu.” Dick plated the pancakes, dropping extra chocolate onto the stacks to make smiley-faces. “Each family member gets a turn coming with me on my trips.”

“Oh.” Aion thanked Dick for the offered plate and his sentence clicked into place. “Each member?”

Helena looked at Dick as well, fork poised to stab into her fluffy breakfast. 

“Mh-hm.” Dick perched himself awkwardly between their overlapping legs and sipped on his coffee. “Y’know, I heard Paris is really well known for their baked goods.” 

He laughed as he was slammed into at both sides. The two siblings chanted “Thank you” over and over again, mindful of their plates of sticky pancakes. Dick let them nestle into his sides, smile wide. 

Now, how to convince Bruce to let him leave the country…

* * *

In the end, they were able to go. On the condition that they take Damian with him. The child was healing from a patrol gone wrong and was sulking with his torn rotator cuff and broken ulna and radius bones. 

Dick, Helena, and secretly Aion, had been ecstatic at his addition.

Damian was just smug he got to spend an entire week with his older siblings without Tim or Jason trying to steal Dick’s attention.

* * *

“I should be surprised but I’m not,” Aion deadpanned as he nearly tumbled down the stairs of the Wayne Enterprises private jet. Dick steadied him with a hand to his elbow as the flight attendants and captain cheerfully waved them off. The crew held mugs of coffee in their exhausted hands. 

“Kim and the others are nice. Kim and their partner like to visit on karaoke nights,” Dick explained as he snagged Helena’s duffle bag and sling it over his own shoulder. Aion hugged his bag to his chest, hissing at the straying hand near the strap. He already had Damian’s backpack snug against his spine, the small child tagging at his heels. He was absorbed with his cellphone, headphones plugged in as he smiled faintly at the screen.

(If Aion sneaked a picture and Dick saw, he didn't say anything. Instead, he made a silent demand for the picture using his eyes.)

“Karaoke? You do that?” Helena asked, sleepy and content as she breathed in the Parisian air.

“A few times. I have a lot I need to start back up.” Dick squinted from behind his sunglasses. “So, customs?” 

"Yeah. I'll do the talking.  _ Maman _ has a friend who knows about our hobbies working this shift," Aion explained as he hiked his duffle bag on his shoulder, mindful of where Dick’s hands were. "So, what exactly does an Adventure Weekend entail again?" Without really thinking, he steadied Damian when the child tripped. Damian scowled, his cheeks pinkening from his mistake.

"Relaxation and taste testing! I hope you have a fast metabolism," Dick explained as he easily snagged Aion's bags and looped the straps through one arm, "because I order the entire menu." He smirked at his easy victory, patting Damian on the head for his help. Damian shot Aion a smug smile of his own, looking like a little gremlin. Aion’s feral growl made Helena flick his ear. He ducked away and rubbed at the abused appendage. Damian snorted at his expense. 

"I know a great bakery," Aion offered warily with narrowed eyes, "and one of my friends knows this great cafe. You'll like my friend! He was my sexual awakening." 

"I feel sorry for him," Damian stated bluntly as they made their way towards the glass doors leading into the airport. Aion glared at him. Helena tried to stifle a laugh in her palm. She failed horribly. 

"Don't. You'll see. When you meet Luka, you'll understand." A pause. “Well, maybe not you Damian. You’re a little gremlin- oW! HE KICKED ME!”

“Tt.”

* * *

Getting through customs had been easier than Dick was expecting. The man Aion and Helena had led to had given them nods before eyeing Dick scrutinizingly. 

“He’s our brother,” Helena explained with a small, polite smile. “Mother absolutely adores him.” A glance at Damia. “And this is Damian Wayne.” As if his last name meant anything. Damian puffed his chest out proudly. 

“He works at a cafe in Gotham,” Aion chimed in, holding a hand protectively in Dick’s. The Customs worker’s eyes went wide. 

“ _ The  _ cafe?” The man asked and the four stood there for a brief moment, unable to say anything. “Ah, the  _ Barista _ ! Why didn't you just say so! Enjoy your time in Paris!” The man was all smiles after that.

“I didn't realize your reputation had gone international,” Helena whispered as they walked out of the airport. 

“I didn't either,” Dick replied, sounding dazed. “Maybe I should start thinking of turning my place into a franchise.” Damian’s nose scrunched up at the idea. As if.

Aion scoffed, walking backwards as he shook his head. “No! It won’t have the same charm! The only reason your place is so successful is because of-”

“-Your amazing barista skills and godly baking,” Helena cut off with a sharp smile, eyes glaring daggers at her younger brother. “Now, let’s go to our hotel and get unpacked. I need a beauty nap!”

“We have an entire week to go our Adventure,” Dick reassured after a look at Aion’s faltering look, “so a quick nap won’t hurt us. It’s okay,  _ Chatton _ .” He tried to make sure his smile was genuine. Aion matched it, albeit weakly. “Owlet here is probably exhausted, huh?”

“I’m fine,” Damian sniffed, trying to stifle a yawn even as he spoke. “Where are we staying again?” Aion hailed a taxi while he questioned Dick. A car quickly pulled up to the curb, trunk popping open as the driver got out to help them in.

“ _ Le Grand Paris, _ ” Dick spoke as he helped load up the bags into the trunk. The driver looked lost without any bags to load and instead guided Helena into the backseat. 

“Oh yeah,” Aion hummed and spoke with the driver, giving directions. The driver nodded, giving Dick a quick once-over, before he helped the three in. The youngest of the family exhaled, leaning almost possessively over the Barista. Helena’s hand slipped into the man’s, fingers intertwining innocently. The driver didn't try speaking to them after he caught sight of Aion’s feline-like glare, the teen squished against the left car door.

The two felines traded smirks while Damian snuggled contentedly against his brother. Dick just rolled his eyes. 

* * *

Dick didn't know what to expect when Aion had said his friend was meeting them at the hotel. He was expecting a guy, sure, but the teen who rushed towards his  _ Chatton  _ blew his expectations out of the water.

“ _ Mon ami ! Ça fait un bail! _ ”  _ My friend. It’s been so long _ . Dick raised an amused eyebrow at Aion’s giddiness. Helena had parted to check into their room, making small talk with the blonde teen sitting atop the check-in desk. The blonde was staring unabashedly over at Aion and the unknown teen. Or was it Dick she couldn’t stop gawking at? 

Beside Dick, Damian rubbed adorably at his sleep-bleary eyes. Without even really needing to be prompted, he hoisted the child up and allowed him to cling to him in a piggy-back. Damian buried into the back of his shoulder and yawned into the fabric of his shirt. The long flight must have really worn him out.

_ “Tu m'as manqué!" I missed you. _ The blue-haired teen smiled softly at Aion, their hands still linked. They each leaned close to give their greeting cheek-kisses, the action so smooth and natural for the two. 

Dick hummed, the sound making Aion glance at him. The teen’s eyes softened at the sight of Damian asleep on Dick’s back. And then Dick spoke, “Is this why you keep bothering Cullen to redye his hair that dark blue?” 

Aion sputtered, cheeks flushing an adorable shade of red.

“H-how-?”

“Similar shade of grey. I’m guessing and by your reaction, I’m right.” Dick looked like a pleased cat.

The stranger, Luka, he’d been called, laughed at his friend’s reaction. He nudged Aion, drawing his eyes back to him. 

_ “Il est pas mal.” He’s not bad. _ Luka gave an appreciative once-over of Dick. Oh, he meant his appearance. Dick gave a laugh, making the two turn to him. 

_ “Tu sais, je parle aussi français.” You know, I speak French too. _

The two flushed, having been caught in the act of talking about Dick. He gave another laugh as Helena came up, smoothing her hand down Damian’s back. Luka’s eyes went to the child on Dick’s back and his eyebrows went high up.

“ _ No, no,”  _ Aion coughed with a laugh, “ _ he’s our little brother _ .” 

“ _ Oh! I just thought _ …” Luka gestured to the similar features. And - huh. Aion squinted. With Bruce’s features basing the illusionary form and Helena’s coloring, it did kind of look like the two were the parents to Damian. He shuddered, inwardly disgusted by that thought. 

Ew.

“ _ Hi, I’m Dick.”  _ A bell-hop wheezed behind them. “ _ I’m their older half brother. Aion’s told me a lot about you, Luka.”  _ He used his head to nod to Damian. “ _ And this is Damian, Aion’s half-brother.” _

Luka’s eyes softened, his smile melting into an almost happy puppy sort of look as Aion’s cheeks further darkened. 

_ “So that’s Damian, huh?”  _ Luka teased.  _ “He isn’t a gremlin, Iron.” _

_ “Shut up, Lucky. _ ” Aion nudged him, cheeks blistered in red. 

“Uhg, I swear they should just date,” Helena grumbled as the bell-hop took their bags from the floor. “We’re on the fourth floor. Here’s your copy of the key.” She slipped Dick the plastic key-card into his back pocket, tossing her hair behind her shoulder as she sniffed the air. 

“We’ll be to the room shortly,” Dick called. Helena waved them goodbye over her shoulder, the bell-hop following frantically after her. “ _ So, Luka, are you in school? _ ”

Luka fidgeted with his wrist-band, shrinking under the undivided attention of a stranger. He glanced at Aion, who encouraged him with a beaming smile.

_ “I graduated early. A-Aion was my tutor, that’s how we met, _ ” Luka explained. Aion nodded, looking smug.

“He’s ridiculously smart - like, Babs or Tim level of smarts. He was wasting away in the public education system,” Aion filled in for Dick. “ _ Maman  _ knows his mom.” 

“I see.” Dick hummed as he adjusted Damian’s limp body tenderly.. Luka’s eyes watched the action intently, something in his blue eyes flashing. “ _ You’re, what, 17?” _

“ _ Yes,”  _ Luka spoke slowly, nails chipping at his black nail polish. “ _ A year younger than Aion. _ ” Dicked nodded again and then gently nudged Aion towards his friend. 

“Go hang out with him,” Dick instructed. “I’m going to go get Owlet settled. Be on the lookout for cafes you want to visit, okay?” 

Aion looked like he was presented the sun. He quickly hugged Dick before snagging Luka’s hand, tugging him towards the exit. Dick watched the two leave, their chatter fast. It reminded him of Duke and Tim, or even how sometimes Jason and Stephanie went off into rambling tangents together. 

He smiled softly. 

* * *

**Bees Knees Group Chat**

**QB: ** so a hottie blessed my lobby just a few moments ago [image1026.attachment]

**Hiss: ** why are you taking pictures of strangers????? STOP

**Nya: ** please rephrase your sentences, Queen. Just. Please.    
  


**Ma’am: ** Who is that guy with Luka? 

**Hiss: ** guys this isn’t a big deal shouldn’t we address the illegal picture taken?

**Trickster: ** no that’s stupid i WANNA KNOW ABOUT THIS GUY

**Blue Shell: ** Uh. Babe. 

**Nya: ** isn’t that other guy the dude who used to hang around Luka? What was his name - Aion? Yeah! I remember him - he was the dude who got so pissed when a Akumatized victim ruined his sunbathing! 

**Ma’am: ** oh my god he is!!!!

**Hiss: ** what

**QB: ** whoever he is, he has a hot guy with him. The girl with them wasn’t that bad looking either

**Rawr: ** B, your thirst is showing

**nEIGH: ** Aion Kyle, sibling to Helena Kyle, child of Selina Kyle. Father is unknown.

**nEIGH: ** that

**nEIGH: ** that kid with them is Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne. They made international news a few months ago after the big announcement of existence.

**Nya: ** BRUCE WAYNE???! THE BRUCE WAYNE????

**Ma’am: ** you okay there kitty? 

**Nya: ** yeah no I’m okay totally okay it;s all okay i gotta go bye 

**Nya is offline**

* * *

“Um, Father?” Adrien slowly peeked into the dining hall. Gabriel Agreste looked up from his tablet, cold eyes gleaming from the reflected device. Adrien wrung his hands together, glancing at Nathalie for silent support. 

“What is it, Adrien? I am busy. I have to have a suit designed by the end of the week for the international charity ball being hosted in Paris.” Gabriel sounded exhausted. Adrien momentarily faltered - he didn't want to add on more stress to his father’s already busy schedule. 

“Um, well-”

“Don’t stutter,” Gabriel cut in sharply, “it’s unbecoming.” Adrien ducked under the weight of the cutting words. Nathalie sent him a sympathetic frown, lips pursing tightly. Her grip on her own tablet tightened. 

“Bruce Wayne - you’re his suit designer, aren’t you?” Adrien asked with great uncertainty, keeping his eyes trained on the long dining table. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and the movement was almost audible over the sudden silence. 

“For his international appearances, yes I am. Why?” Gabriel locked his tablet screen, pushing it towards Nathalie. She scooped it up and patiently waited for Adrien to speak up. 

“No, um, just.” Adrien rubbed at his neck. “Saw a news article online. It mentioned his name and I thought it sounded familiar, that’s all. Thank you Father.” The child was quick in escaping, exhaling once he’d reached the confines of his bedroom. 

Plagg floated over to him, head tilted to the side. 

“You okay, kid?” Plagg asked with uncharacteristic gentleness. He never liked how Adrien clammed up, withdrawing into his shell after each encounter with his father. No child should hide after talking to a parent. Never. 

“Yeah. Apparently Luka is friends with Bruce Wayne’s kid,” Adrien spoke and shrugged. “It’s not really important, I just thought what a small world we live in.” 

“Yep,” Plagg spoke, popping the ‘p’. He floated back to his plate of cheese, humming as Adrien moved to his bed. The kwami was silent, shifting to get comfortable. The air was saturated with something foul but crisp - like cleaning supplies that lingered too long without proper venting. It hung in the atmosphere, stretching across Paris. The kwami of destruction knew, without having to even consider it, that his Sugarcube felt it too. 

Something had entered Paris. Something sinister and viler than Hawkmoth or any Akuma could ever desire to be. 

* * *

Barbatos bounced along the bed, dodging Helena’s legs as she switched feet to paint. She eyed him for a moment, looking at his tiny little nubbed talons.

“Don’t even think about it,” Barbatos huffed adorably as he rolled away from the woman. “I am a Demon, not a plaything!” Dick snorted from his spot by the balcony, looking out at the scenery. It was peaceful. It had the bustle of a populated city, the chattering of people and honking of horns familiar and welcoming. There was no underlying sounds of sirens or screaming though, no crashing of glass or screeching of thieves and victims. 

“I can see why you enjoyed living here,” Dick spoke as he turned to look at Helena. “It’s nice. Nothing like Gotham.” On the twin bed beside her, Damian gave a soft snore. Helena snapped a picture.

“Eh,” She spoke with a shrug of her shoulders, “Gotham and Paris are kind of similar. Both had to suffer through impossible and crazy scenarios. But just like how Batman protects Gotham, Ladybug and Chat Noir protect Paris.”

Dick nodded and went back to staring out into the open air. 

* * *

“Marinette is absolutely brilliant. She’s funny and bright and she’s so amazing in everything she does,” Luka rambled as the two sat at a circular table outside a cafe. “But she’s got some self-esteem issues so I’m trying to help boost her confidence.” 

Aion nodded seriously. “Yeah, Cullen is the cutest thing ever since teacup puppies but years of bullying have really affected him. I’ll be honest, I’m not the best person in that department but I want to at least try. The kid gets scared if someone even looks at him wrong. From how his sister acts and the area we live in, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s been attacked.” 

Luka frowned. “That’s horrible.” Aion nodded, smile sad. “Besides the daily Akuma attack and her school peers, Marinette doesn’t really have any outside issues. Juleka tries to keep an eye on her for me.” He sighed. “Paris, am I right?” 

“Gotham isn’t a cakewalk either,” Aion spoke and twirled his straw between his fingers. “But it’s nice. I’ve made a lot of new friends and extended my family. I have more siblings! They’re adorable. Not as adorable as Damian though - he’s so precious in a wet kitten sort of way..” The feline smiled softly and fished for his phone. 

“Do you and Damian share the same father?” Luka asked as he took the offered phone. He peered at the snapped image, taking in the group of teens posing together. “Oh wow, a lot of black hair and blue eyes, huh?” He squinted. “For half-siblings, you and Damian look really identical.”

“So do you and Juleka,” Aion argued and took the phone back. “And yeah, Dami and I share the same dad. The poor guy never knew he had biological children.” At Luka’s ludicrous stare, he elaborated,”Mom hid us from him and Damian’s mother is bat-shit crazy.” He shrugged.

“That’s horrible,” Luka whispered, eyes saddening. “Is he okay?” 

“Honestly? Probably not. He had a really messed up childhood from what I’ve heard,” Aion admitted. ““So, how’s life? I like your new bracelet.” Luka took the subject change for what it was - an uncomfortable avoidance. His gaze flickered to the slim green bracelet fit snug on Luka’s wrist. 

Luka was quick in placing his hands in his lap. 

“Aion…” Luka bit his lip, avoiding eye contact. Aion waved a hand, leaning back in his chair.

“No, no, keep your secrets. I get it - secret identity and all that.” The cat smiled. “I follow the Ladyblog. Viperion is pretty smooth. I’d give ‘em my digits.” 

Luka’s cheeks went scarlet. He flicked his straw wrapper at Aion, glaring. “Says the one running around in skin-tight leather,  _ kitty _ .” 

It was Aion’s turn to blush. “I hate you.” 

The younger teen laughed before standing. “Wanna see my new guitar?” 

“YES!” Aion jumped up from the table. 

* * *

“And he showed me his new guitar and the new songs he’s been working on and he even got approached by Jagged Stone.  _ The _ Jagged Stone. And-”

Aion continued to chatter as he followed Dick around the hotel room like a duckling, hand fisting the older man’s shirt hem and eyes alight almost childishly. Helena, sprawled out in her bed and munching on a bowl of popcorn, watched with a bemused expression. Surrounded by doodles, Damian gave an unflattering sneer to his older brother.

“-he wants to meet us at the cafe tomorrow. He wants to bring the girl he’s currently courting.” 

“Little Luka has a girlfriend?” Helena cooed out, sitting up straighter, Barbatos, who’d fallen asleep on her chest, rolled to the end of the bed. 

“Not yet. He’s just, like, wooing her. Anyways, is that okay? I told him it was okay.” Aion tugged on his short curls. 

“Of course it’s okay,  _ Chatton _ .” Dick moved to give the younger teen a one-arm hug. “I would love to meet your friends.” 

Aion hugged him tightly around the waist before drawing away. 

“Can we go out?” Aion asked after a glance at Helena. “Helena and me? It’s been a while and Paris is technically our territory.” Dick looked between the two before nodding. Helena was up and over to her suitcase, pulling out her black and purple bodysuit. She tossed Aion’s black catsuit to him, not even blinking as she ripped her shirt off her. 

“So what does Huntress do in Paris?” Dick asked as he took a seat at the end of Damian’s bed, careful as he stacked the drawn pictures together. 

“Patrol, mostly. Make sure this dumbass doesn’t get into too much trouble,” she explained as she adjusted her knee-pads. Aion blew her a raspberry, holding up his red, feathery cape. Dick shook his head and Aion put it back down.

“I only got arrested once and Mom quickly got me out,” Aion tried to defend as he tugged on his utility belt. Helena gave a scoff, straightening her mask along her nose. 

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.” Huntress tossed her hair over her shoulder, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. “Here. Comms.” She handed Dick a single ear-piece. “It’s set to a frequency that only me, Aion, and Mom use. We’ll keep in touch with you the entire time we’re out and if we run into any trouble-” she glared at Aion “-we’ll be sure to let you know.”

“Thank you.” Dick put the ear-piece in, turning it on. Helena did the same and Aion pressed a button along his cawl. “Be safe you two.” The two saluted good-heartedly and slipped out the balcony window and into the night. 

  
  


“Don’t worry Owlet, you’ll be back out soon enough,” Dick soothed as Damian’s pencil lead broke from the pressure he was pressing it on the paper.

* * *

“Where are you?” Helena’s voice hissed into his ear-piece. “I lost sight of you.”

“I’m doing my usual routine,” Bad Luck snapped back as he slid a metal claw down a pane of glass. The soft screeching made him wince. 

“Is that glass?” Dick asked. They could barely make out the muffled sounds of the TV in the background. “Where are you, Bad Luck?” 

Bad Luck stiffened as a flashlight zeroed in on his hunched over figure. 

"What are you doing, Chatton?" A girl's sweet voice called. The comm quieted at the sudden voice. A beat of silence. "You aren't Chat Noir." 

"Nope," Aion purred out as he turned to face the intruder on his special time. Facing the person, he used a hand to slip a diamond necklace into his utility belt. "I'm not but I'm kinda jealous now that you sound disappointed." He hoped the masked girl didn't notice the hole carved out of the glass casing behind him.

“Aion.” Dick sounded deadly. “Get out now.” Aion kept his lips pursed, not wanting to give away he had a comm-link.

Aion surveyed the girl. Red spandex with black spots - the famous Ladybug. 

Selina had reassured her children that the whole akuma issues and the two Masked Heroes of Paris weren't any of their concern - that was child's play compared to aliens and threats of world damnation. But Aion liked to keep tabs - mostly because he was the first feline-themed boy running around Paris, not Chat Noir. And, hello, Ladyblog fan. 

And Miraculous Ladybug anime fan. How else would he get along with Carrie and Cullen.

"Ladybug," Aion greeted with a dip of his head. He shoved another necklace, lined in rubies, into his belt. No sign she’d notice his actions yet. He wondered how long he could keep this up. "A pleasure to finally meet you " 

"You don't look like an Akumatized victim," she mused aloud as she studied him. "A copycat?" 

"Try cat burglar," he purred and dropped a smoke bomb. Ladybug let out a startled yelp and Aion took his chance, his whip wrapping around the foundation beam by the opened window he'd come in through. He perched at the sill, letting the smoke clear enough for the two to lock eyes. 

"I'm more of a Batman fan myself," he explained honestly, "but I can dig the bug theme all the same." He blew her a kiss and left, her yelling ringing behind him.

“You better put those back once you lose her,” Dick stated into the comm-link. Aion let out an unbecoming groan.

“I’m a thief! I steal things! It’s what I do!” He tried to justify as he slunk into the shadows, pushing himself up against the bricks of a chimney. Ladybug rushed past him, grumbling to herself. 

“How much are they worth?” Helena asked. On her side, a grunt sounded. 

“Huntress?” Dick cautioned.

“Car thief,” she explained. “Well, Bad Luck? How much are the things you stole worth?”

“Maybe like thirteen thousand,” he grumbled lowly. 

“Put. Them. Back. You are literally the child of Bruce Wayne.” Dick sounded exhausted. Aion’s shoulders dropped. “Damian says to tell you - wait, Owlet, that’s mean. Are you good, Huntress?”

“Yep~!” She sounded far to happy, even with the crying in the background. “I’m going to call an ambulance.”

“For the thief?” Aion asked, moving to peek around his surroundings. No sign of any masked vigilantes. 

“He has a broken leg. Don’t know how  _ that _ happened.” The innocence of her words were lost by a faint crack. “Oops. And a broken arm.” 

“Return the stolen goods and get back here.” Dick’s sigh sounded more amused than anything else. “It’s getting late and you need your sleep. Helena, leave the thief. I’ll draw you a bath.” 

“You need to stop being so perfect!” Helena all but squealed. “Being pampered like a Queen.” Dick just laughed before falling silent over the comm.

Aion huffed and stretched, moving to the edge of the rooftop. He felt the weight of the jewelry in his belt and exhaled. 

It felt good to be home. 

* * *

“This is Marinette,” Luka introduced as he placed a hand comfortingly on the girl’s shoulder. “This is Alya, her boyfriend Nino, and this is Adrien.” Aion’s eyes were wide, his body vibrating in barely concealed energy.

“Hi! I’ve heard a lot about you!” His eyes almost teasingly slunk over to Marinette. “All good things, obviously.” Luka flushed and tried to nudge him with his elbow. Aion cackled and danced away from the sharp arm, holding a hand out to shake. 

“I’m Aion, this is my sister Helena, that brat is Damian, and this is Dick.” 

A few of the cafe’s patrons were eyeing Dick in interest, their gazes moving to Helena when they grew bored of him. Dick was subtle as he slid an arm around her shoulder, wordlessly broadcasting to the cafe occupants to turn away. 

“Hi,” Marinette spoke, all sweet dimples and bright blue eyes. Aion’s eyebrows furrowed as he cocked his head to the side, studying her silently. His lips pursed out, the gears in his brain churning. “It’s nice to meet some of Luka’s friends.”

“I was his tutor…” Aion’s words came out hesitant as he shifted closer to Dick. He tugged on the man’s shirt, fingers tapping along his side. To anyone watching, the tapping was random and probably jittery nerves.

To Dick, it was a single word.

**.-.. .- -.. -.-- -... ..- --.**

_ Ladybug. _

Dick’s smile didn't falter, his grip didn't tighten, but his eyes did harden. He stared at her, taking in the baby fat still clinging to her cheeks and how, despite her athletic build, she was still so slender. So tiny. 

So easily breakable. 

She had to be, what, fourteen? Fifteen at the oldest? And from what he’d heard and researched, was a vigilante who gallivanted across Paris fighting monsters that’d even give Batman a bit of a work-out. 

Oh. He was going to have words with whoever decided to make this child a superhero. Sure, there were younger masked children who ran throughout America or even the world, but they had adults to guide them and protect them. From the news coverage and the Ladyblog, there were no adult supervision for Ladybug and Chat Noir. No one to help them when they were in trouble. 

Just themselves to rely on each other. 

He was definitely going to have words. 

“Oh! You’re the one who helped him graduate early?” Adrien sounded genuinely curious. “He mentioned how crazy smart you are.” Aion shook his head, giving Adrien a scrutinizing look.

“Luka’s the smart one. I just helped him get everything in order to graduate early,” Aion spoke smoothly, his usual purr slipping out. Adrien’s nose scrunched up adorably. 

Dick let his free hand slide over Aion’s shoulders, tapping a finger against his arm. 

**.--. .- .-. - -. . .-. **

_ Partner? _

Because looking at Adrien, his body-build, hair color, and voice matched Chat Noir’s from the Ladyblog interviews. Aion gave a soft hum in agreement and Dick’s eyes nearly flashed. 

Children. Actual children, without any adult figures to help them, left to defend an entire city. Sure they had the support of their friends, but Dick could only assume they were also children. 

“Well, let’s get a table. Helena, would you like to be my taster?” Dick asked, the air around him soothing into one of calm and safety. Helena snorted and gestured to her body.

“No. I’ll lose my amazing figure. I can’t let Cass beat me in that department.” By that, she meant her budding six-pack. “Let our new little friends help you. They’ll probably enjoy the free food.” 

“Free food?” Nino chirped, eyes widening as a smile blossomed across his face. “No one said anything about free food when I was forced to come.” He froze, realizing he probably sounded rude, and tried to back-track. “I mean-”

“It’s fine.” Dick waved a hand at the teen and sat down along a booth. He bounced along the cushion, judging the firmness of the material. “Please, sit. I will be demanding you all to eat.” 

“... _ demanding _ ?” Alya’s face twisted. “Uh, what do you mean, dude-sir. Sir.” 

“Grayson owns a cafe,” Damian cut in with a sneer, pressing close to Dick’s side. “He can’t be bothered to taste every single item on the menu so you plesbians will be standing in his stead.” 

“Plesbians?” Marinette’s voice sounded, her tone borderlining confused and slightly annoyed. “You could be a little nicer, Damian.” 

“Don’t call me so familiar, harlot.” 

Silence.

“Excuse me?” Marinette braced the table, eyes wide as she gawked at the child. “What did you just call me?” 

“Oh, are you simple, too?” Damian eyed her dismissively. “I called you-”

“Damian.” The child’s jaw snapped shut. “Apologize to Ms. Marinette. Now.” Dick leaned against the table, chin braced in his palm and posture deceivingly relaxed. Damian shrunk his good shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” he grumbled. Marinette frowned and leaned back. Luka, not that any of his friends noticed, loosened his fists. He smoothed out his darkening expression. 

Helena held up her phone. “Say cheese.” The teens acted on pure instinct, posing goofily while Dick just looked away from the hanging menu boards. She snapped the picture and sent it to the BatFam chat, cackling softly at the instant replies. The tension was immediately ruined. 

“Stop teasing the others,” Dick murmured softly as he jotted down the menu font, eyeing the chalk-written letters. It added a bit of personality to the cafe, making it more homely. He liked it. He liked it a lot. 

“Never.” Aion and Helena wore matching smirks as the feline teen read his own text messages, laughing softly as Jason just kept spamming the chat with a gun emoji. Damian scowled down at the tabletop.

“If you don’t stop, they may feel entitled to join us.” The siblings paused, eyes wide as they turned to him. “After all, if Dami can be here, why can’t they?”

“They can do that?” Aion’s whisper was full of fear. “They can intrude on our Adventure Weekend?” Dick nodded, smirk smug as the two quickly tucked their phones into their pockets.

“So what do you two do?” Marinette asked, smile tense as the three finally emerged from their private conversation. 

“I work at his cat cafe,” Aion explained with a jerk of his thumb in Dick’s direction, “and Helena…. What  _ do  _ you do?” He looked searchingly at his sister.

“I am an assistant for Bruce Wayne,” she spoke as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. “I also assist Timothy Drake-Wayne when he has to make corporate appearances.” 

“Bruce Wayne?” Alya breathed, eyes wide. “He’s famous internationally.” 

“He’s amazing,” Aion preened. 

“Of course Father is amazing,” Damian snapped out without any real heat. He seemed to still be sulking from the mini-reprimand he received. “He’s Father.”

“It’s so adorable how much you look up to him,” Helena cooed. Damian flinched and ducked his head against Dick’s arm. The woman’s smile faltered. What’d she say? 

The conversation stopped as the group leaned back. An arm breached their table, setting a cappuccino down in front of Dick. Many pairs of eyes followed the arm up to see one of the baristas from the cafe smiling awkwardly at Dick. 

“Sorry sir,” he apologized and then pointedly cautiously towards the back corner of the cafe, “but that gentleman over there asked me to deliver this to you. Said to tell you, ‘Welcome to Paris, Barista’. Are you a barista too, sir?” 

“I am!” Dick laughed, eyes moving to the man in the back corner. The man, looking as average and normal as any other patron of the cafe, gave a single head nod and raised his espresso cup up in a silent cheer. “I’m here visiting. Oh, that’s so nice of him! I’ll foot his bill. If he argues, says to have him visit me in Gotham.”

The barista’s face went slack at the mention of ‘Gotham’. 

(“Thank God all we have to deal with is Akuma,” Parisians whine while rushing to the shelters. “And not the madness that’s Gotham.” 

“I fucking wish I was in Paris,” Gothamites scream as another siren goes off. They wondered who got mugged this time - or maybe it was a stabbing. Either way, it was a great inconvenience. The game was on. Can’t people murder on their own time.)

“Y-yes, sir.” The man scrambled away and Dick picked up his cup. 

“Whoa, are you getting hit on?” Alya asked bluntly, eyes sparkling at the juicy gossip right in front of her. Aion and Helena shot looks over at the shady man, who stood to leave. Damian muttered something in Arabic, gaze burning into the man’s face.

“No. It’s more of a respect thing, I think,” Dick laughed as he took a sip of the cappuccino. He hummed at the bitter taste. The coffee brewed for too long - it was burnt. He frowned at the disappointment, setting it back down. Besides the burnt taste, it was just an average cup of caffeine. He sent a thumbs up to the man as he walked past and his three siblings relaxed. 

“So,” Luka coughed out, “how long are you visiting for?” 

“A week,” Aion spoke as he reached a hand out. Luka didn't even hesitate to grab it. Marinette, Adrien, and Nino stared at their linked fingers. Alya looked ready to foam at the mouth. “Just to have a bit of a vacation.” 

“And to keep this one from sulking up a storm,” Helena teased as she pointed at Damian. The youngest at the table looked ready to attack her.

“Oh my gosh!” 

Dick inwardly raised an eyebrow at how Marinette’s metaphorical heckles rose at the voice. A brunette girl came over, a to-go cup in hand. 

“Adrien! Hello! Alya, Nino, you guys are here too!” The girl’s smile was big and bright and oh-so-fake. Her eyes went to Aion’s and Luka’s hands before they moved onto Dick, Damian, and Helena. Her smile seemed to sharpen. 

“Oh, hello there. I don’t think we’ve ever met. I’m Lila. Lila Rossi.  _ Ciao _ .” Her eyes crinkled up, trying to make her face more approachable. 

Oh, she was excellent. Dick wondered how many hours she spent in front of the mirror, going over her lines and practicing each facial expression until they almost seemed genuine. She was an amazing actress - each inflection was calculated and proper, giving her control of how she sounded when she spoke. She had complete mastery on how to manipulate her voice to change its pitch and emotion at the drop of a hat. 

Aion squinted at her, trying to figure out why her face looked so familiar. It was on the tip of his tongue...

“Lila.” Marinette’s sharp voice cut Lila’s eyes to her at the end of the table. Marinette’s hands were clenched tight into fists as they rested on the tabletop. 

“Oh. You’re here too Marinette. I’m sorry, I didn't see you at the end there,”Lila spoke, her voice wavering while she tried to play apologetic. Dick’s eyebrows rose slightly in curiosity. Lila didn't seem to be able to really control herself around the pig-tailed girl. Interesting. 

“We’re just chatting,” Nino chirped as he shifted to scoot down to make room. “Luka’s friend came to visit with his family. We’re helping his older brother taste-test. It’s free food! You should join us.” 

Marinette looked ready to spit something out, a ugly redness flushing along her neck and cheeks. 

“Yes, please,” Dick chimed in, smile sharp. “I’d love to meet you, Lila.” Lila stared at him, her smile full-force as her eyes flickered across his face. 

Did she sense a fellow liar? A fellow faker of emotions and masks? 

“Well.” Her heart rate sped up, just the tiniest bit. “If you insist.” Marinette hissed low under her breath, nails digging into the wood. Aion and Luka both glanced at her and she tried to sooth them with a smile. 

Helena smirked, typing away at her phone. 

“I’m going to go order. I’ll be back,” Dick spoke and stood. He stretched, his bones cracking loudly. A few patrons looked over, startled at the loud noise. Dick made his way to the ordering counter. 

“So, where are you from?” Lila asked conversationally, eyes glimpsing over at Dick’s retreating back. 

“Here,” Helena spoke as she put her phone down on the table, “but we’ve been living in Gotham for the last handful of months.” 

“Gotham?” Adrien asked, nose scrunching up. “Isn’t that place internationally infamous for being a complete-”

“Hell hole? Yeah,” Aion sighed contently, “it’s amazing.” Damian nodded in agreement. The teens eyed him weirdly. 

“So speaking of amazing,” Alya cut in as she leaned closer to the table in excitement, “Huntress is back in action! I was worried there for a while - she’d gone silent for a good few months.” 

“Huntress?” Lila asked, lips pouting out in confusion. “Who’s she?” 

“A vigilante. She’s been around  _ way  _ before Ladybug or Chat Noir or Akumas. She dealt with smaller things, like muggings or robberies. She used to tangle a lot with Catwoman and Bad Luck when they were active.” 

“Catwoman’s back in Gotham now,” Damian spoke up as he shrugged. “No idea who this Bad Luck is. Sounds stupid.” Aion shot him a look. 

“He’s a feline-themed thief, is who he is,” Marinette grumbled saltily. Aion winced. 

“Oh! I know him!” Lila chirped, eyes widening in recognition. Aion’s did as well. Oh shit. Now he remembered where he remembered her from. “He broke into my house back in Italy! Tried to break into my Mama’s safe!” 

“Uh-huh,” Marinette piped from her end, “sure he did.” 

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Aion tried to defend, sweating bullets when Helena raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “That sounds like something a thief would do.” Lila nodded, pleased he was agreeing with her. Luka tried to smolder his laugh with a cough into his shoulder. He didn't exactly succeed. 

“What are we talking about?” Dick asked as he sat down, finished with placing his order. 

“Huntress and Bad Luck, the OG hero and villain of Paris,” Nino filled in seriously. “Wow, yeah, if you think about it, before Akuma attacks, all we really had to deal with was muggers and stalkers. Now they don’t even bother ‘cause they’re afraid of being Akumatized.” 

“You have a point,” Adrien chimed in quietly. He hunkered down when all eyes went to him. “Now that Paris has actual supernatural monsters to deal with, petty crimes become...well...petty.” 

“You’re so right,” Aion purred, eyes gleaming hungrily. Adrien sunk deeper into his chair, looking uncomfortable with the stare. Dick, seeing it, frowned. 

“Calm, Chatton.” Marinette and Adrien both flinched at the nickname as Dick soothed a hand through Aion’s curls. “Stop teasing the other little Chatton.” 

It was Aion’s and Helena’s turns to flinch. Damian just groaned.

“No-”

“Wait-”

“Dick-”

“ _ International- _ ”

“They have parents!” Helena and Aion screeched out in English, their voices bouncing off the suddenly silent cafe walls. Dick blinked owlishly at them. Damian shook his head, unable to fight this battle. 

“I know that,” Dick spoke slowly as if he was having to explain something to a toddler. “But while I’m here, they are going to be Chatton and Chiot.” He nodded, seemingly satisfied with his explanation. 

“Chiot?” Marinette echoed, catching the familiar word. A baby animal? “What are you talking about?”

“Nicknames!” Dick smiled. “You’re Chiot and Adrien is Chatton. I hope you don’t mind.” Something in his smile made her unable to argue. Judging by how Adrien was just gawking at him, he was having the same issue. 

Aion buried his hands into his hair while Helena was furiously tapping away at her phone keyboard. 

“It’s no use,” Damian muttered out, looking like he’d stared into the void and it’d stared back.

“S-so,” Nino stuttered out as three baristas came over with the entire menu in their trays, “Gotham, huh? I heard that place is crazy. You’ve got the Joker there! I bet it’s way worse than here.” 

“Not really,” Helena answered as she thanked the baristas with a sweet smile. “The Joker is pretty tame. Outsiders, on the other hand…”

“I’m sorry,” Lila spoke up, her voice dropping a few notches in fakeness, “did you just say the Joker is tame? As in that clown-guy who’s literally killed thousands before in one night?” She eyed the table, eyes wide at the vast amounts of drinks and pastries. Dick flipped over to a clean page in his notebook, pen posed as he blindly reached for a drink. 

He took a sniff. “Hot chocolate,” the man spoke and handed it off to Aion. “There is a hint of pumpkin in it.” 

“Nice,” Aion cooed and shoved a drink towards Luka. “Taste that and explain what you think it is to Dick.” 

“Joker is calmer now,” Dick defended as he took a sip of pure black liquid. He hummed and wrote down ‘french-pressed’ next to a coffee name. “A few years ago though, he was a bit more unhinged. I straightened him out.” 

“You…” Alya looked up from her cupcake, mouth hanging open, “you straightened him out?” She sounded doubtful, eyes giving the seemingly innocent man a once over. Dick hummed as he took another sip from another cup. 

“I did. I dislike abusers.” His voice was curt and monotone but everyone at the table felt the ice crawling through their veins. “So! How is it with actual superheroes? Batman doesn’t really scream ‘Majestic’.” Dick’s smile basically demanded a subject change. 

“It’s awesome,” Nino breathed out over a bite of his scone. The teens immediately jumped into chatter. 

An explosion cut their conversation short. 

“Wha-” Adrien’s expression dropped. “Oh, come  _ on _ . I have thirty minutes left, too.” Dick filed away that comment as he turned his attention to the cafe windows. People rushed by, screaming and flailing their arms. 

“I wonder what it is this time,” Alya asked dryly as she swiped up a macaron from the plate, taking a harsh bite. “Maybe a kid didn't get his lollipop.” 

“Be nice, Lady WiFi,” Luka chided softly as Marinette tried to be subtle in leaving the table. Alya’s face twisted into a barely concealed grimace. 

“Where are you going?” Damian snapped out, drawing the table’s attention to the girl. She jumped and rubbed at her neck, stammering and stumbling over her words. 

“The - uh - bathroom!” Marinette laughed nervously. Dick mentally sighed. Children. They were literal babies. 

“Oh? I’ll go with you then,” Helena spoke. Her smile was sharper than the shattered glass raining down outside. She stood up, hands flat on the table. 

“N-no! It’s fine! I -uh - I actually need to get going!” Marinette’s nervous laugh was adorable. Dick stood and Helena dropped back to her seat in an instant. The table went still as he walked around the table and pulled Marinette’s chair out.

“Please sit back down, Marinette.” Dick held eye-contact with her, unyielding as she opened her mouth to protest. “Sit down. We’re taste-testing. There are rules to uphold during the taste testing.” He maintained gazes with her until she looked away in defeat. She slumped down in her seat and Luka gave her a sympathetic pat on the hand. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me.” The group watched as he turned towards the exit. “I’ll be right back. Pup, Kitten, watch them. Owlet, play nice.” To others, the flashing color of his irises was the lights. To his siblings, it was a silent warning. 

“Wait-!” Nino called. Dick kept walking. He slipped out into the chaotic street and began to casually stroll off in the direction of the screaming. 

Marinette shot up from her seat again. 

“Sit.” Helena took a sip of her drink - three espresso shots - and raised a perfectly penciled eyebrow. “Now.” Marinette glared at her in challenge. “Oh sweetie, you don’t want to pick a fight with me. You really don’t.” 

“Bathroom,” Marinette gritted out, her chair knocked to the ground as she stomped her way towards the marked doors. Helena watched, smirk lazy.

“You gonna go guard her?” Aion asked as he kept an eye on the rest of the table. Adorable, sweet, pitiful Adrien kept looking over at the exit, worrying his lip. 

God did no one ever teach these superheroes the art of blending in? 

“Nah. She’s Dick’s now,” Helena replied. 

Adrien scrambled up.

“I have to go. Curfew. You know how it is! Bye!” Aion blinked as the teen rushed to the exit. Alya and Nino looked awkwardly at the two, Lila texting boredly on her phone. 

“Aren’t they interesting?” Luka asked, eyes practically hearts. Aion squinted at his friend. 

“You have problems.” 

Lila and Damian both snorted. They traded disgusted looks at each other at the mimic. 

  
  


* * *

“Wow,” was all Barbatos could say as he settled along Dick’s shoulder. “The corrupt energy I sense coming from that monster is interesting. Ancient and powerful. But corrupt.”

“Hm.” Dick stood on the top of a building, earring tucked away and allowing the wind to tousle through his chopped locks. “Can you sense the source? The Ladyblog says they use an object as a conduit of sorts.” 

“The headband,” Barbatos replied. His tiny wings beat once. “Why are you concerned with this? Those mortals could have handled this easily.” 

“They are children. I don’t allow Owlet to run around by himself, so why should I sit back when children maybe two years older than him do the same thing? They could get hurt or die and Paris don’t seem to care.” 

“It’s a responsibility thing,” a voice spoke from behind him. Dick turned, unsurprised to see Ladybug land down onto the rooftop. She eyed him warily, eyes going to Barbatos. He saw the shudder she failed to suppress. “Who are you?” 

“An ally,” Dick introduced as he nodded his head to her. Not a beat later Chat Noir settled down beside her, his leather belt swaying like a feline’s tail. “I thought I’d help while I’m here.”

“Oh, that’s  _ purr _ fect! It was close to my catnap time anyways,” Chat Noir purred out as he leaned against his staff. He handled the weapon pretty gracefully, Dick noted as the cat twirled it around to slip it into his belt loop. Tim would be pleased if he saw his handling. 

“Calm down kitty, we’ve got to focus on the Akuma first,” Ladybug dryly commented, still casting a wary glance over at Dick. 

“I can take care of it,” Dick volunteered, gently taking Barbatos off his person and putting him down on the rooftop. “You stay here.”

“You act as if I’d listen to you,” Barbatos snorted. 

“I’ve never seen a Bat Kwami before,” Chat mused aloud. Barbatos rolled over to face the two Heroes, the shadows around him coiling menacingly. The two teen heroes shifted backwards, sensing the change in pressure around them.

“Who are you calling a Kwami?! Is that an insult?! What even is that?!” Barbatos barked out, wings flapping aggressively. The two traded looks. 

“Barbatos, play nice or no macarons,” Dick chided and stepped off the edge of the building. Ladybug gave an aborted shriek as he dropped, Chat scrambling towards the ledge to see him. A grappling hook shot into the air, propelling the mysterious one’s body up and high over the head of the Akumatized victim. 

The victim, a ghostly teddy bear, didn't even notice as Dick touched down on its head. His movements were smooth and elegant as he sunk down low onto the bear’s head, talons digging into the fluff and using it for purchase as he crawled towards the headband. 

“What’s he doing?” Ladybug asked as the two heroes watched Dick raise a fist. It crashed against the headband, shattering it into pieces. “Wait, the butterfly-!”

Dick snagged the black butterfly out of the air, using the shrinking teddy bear’s body as a valt to lunge towards the building.

“Here,” Dick said as he held his clenched fist out to Ladybug. “Do your thing.” Unnerving yellow eyes bore into her confused and cautious blue, his blank face giving way no clues to his inner thoughts. 

“Just what are you?” Chat Noir asked as Dick bent down to scoop up Barbatos. “Master Fu never mentioned a new Miraculous Holder joining us…” 

“Curious Chatton,” Dick smiled faintly, “careful what you want to know.” The two shared another look as Dick waved goodbye to them and left. 

“...Did you get a creepy feeling from that round bat?” Ladybug asked as she summoned her Lucky Charm. It was a pointless action but there was damage to reverse. She quickly purified the butterfly before throwing her Charm into the air, reversing the chaos. 

“Oh thank goodness, it wasn’t just me being paranoid. It made my skin crawl,” Chat Noir exhaled as he shuddered, rubbing at his arms. “And that dude...no mask or nothin’. He’s bold for a Miraculous Holder.”

Ladybug frowned as the ladybugs did their work. That bat hadn’t known what a Kwami was and while the unknown teen had said he was an ‘ally’ he hadn’t specifically said ‘Holder’. 

“I don’t think he was a Holder, Chatton.” Ladybug stared grimly at her kitty. “I don’t think he was anything of the sort.”

* * *

“You had one job,” Dick greeted with crossed arms as he towered over the sheepish looking Helena and Aion. Beside them, Luka looked just as sheepish. 

“It’s hard, okay? We don’t have  _ The Voice _ to persuade them into listening to us,” Aion weakly defended. “These guys are stubborn. Like, Damian stubborn.” 

“Hey!” Damian snapped, offended.

Dick nodded. Damian could be stubborn when he wanted to be. His Owlet looked at him with a kicked-puppy expression.

“Marinette meant well,” Luka tried to speak, voice cautious. 

“Of course she does but there are safety issues I’m more concerned about.” Dick squinted at him. “Viperion, wasn’t it?” 

Luka jolted. “How-”

“I will never get tired of how amusing it is that you all think you can hide your identities,” Dick purred out as he leant forward, the air around him thickening. “You are of the same height, your voices are spot on identical, and your bracelet is Viperion’s color scheme. I was raised to discern the smallest amount of detail for importance - masks and magic do little to stop me from learning the truth.” 

“Oh.” Luka was staring at him like he’d never actually seen him before. “That’s… wow.” 

“Yep.” Dick turned away from them, squinting out the balcony window. “I’m going to go take a look around. I’m curious as to where this Hawkmoth resides.” He didn't even wait to take off his earring. Luka physically jumped back as Dick made his way to the balcony sliding door. 

“Be safe~!” Helena cooed, smirking at Luka’s reaction. Dick turned from his spot on the balcony railing, bowed, and fell backwards. 

“I’m going to lay down,” Damian stiffly informed the three and moved to grab his headphones with his good arm. 

“Isn’t he just the coolest?” Aion asked seriously to Luka, who was stuck staring out the balcony window.

“What happened in Gotham?” Luka asked gravely, concern for his friend growing. Gotham was a bad move. Gotham was a bad move indeed. 

“It’s a long story. Want to go take a walk?” Aion asked, gesturing for the three to leave Damian alone. Luka glanced at the child before nodding. Helena wrote a quick note, left it for Dick, and then led the two teens out. 

Leaving Damian alone, curled up under the sheets with his headphones on.

* * *

Damian hated this. 

He hated how he was basically forced to tag along to Paris because no one else at home wanted to be bothered with him while he was grounded. 

He hated how he felt left out, unable to properly understand or enjoy the simple things these teenagers and children did due to his childhood. 

He hated how Aion and Helena existed with grace, not having to fake their confidence while walking the streets. 

He hated how much of a burden he felt like, how his simple slip-on patrol now cost him a week of comfort. He didn't want to suffer with a broken arm. He didn't want to have to deal with strangers and the existence of Bruce’s true heirs. How happy they lived, uncorrupt by the darkness that Gotham bred and feasted on. How unblemished they were, not tainted like Damian, like Dick. 

Because they didn't know his childhood. They didn't know him but Damian could see their entire lives in a single conversation with Luka. Carefree, happy,  _ free _ . 

He couldn’t help the jealousy that weld up easily at every reminder that Damian wasn’t Batman’s true Heir, was nothing but an existence made by a longing woman. 

He knew, deep down, that Bruce loved him. Loved them all. But what did that matter when he had three biological children,  _ maybe more _ , and Damian’s very reason for existing, for being there and now, was diminished into nothing but a laugh?

He curled tighter into a ball, unaware of the black little butterfly fluttering close. The hotel room was silent, any outside noise drowned out by his classical music playlist. With his eyes closed, he didn't see the butterfly phase through the sheets and land on his headphone cord. 

The cord bubbled up in thick blackness and his music cut off just as a voice echoed in his mind, “Hello  _ Heir _ .” 

* * *

Dick perched on the Eiffel Tower, lounging more than anything really. Paris was gorgeous. He really had to take more international trips. 

An explosion off in the distance drew his attention. He fell from the Tower, the chaos distracting anyone from paying attention as he peeled himself up from the ground.

“Another Akuma attack? Paris sure is busy,” Dick muttered as he made his way towards the supposed attack. 

“Dick!” Aion shrieked at the sight of him, running towards him. “IT’S DAMIAN!”

“Oh?” Dick asked, unnerving yellow eyes flaring. “He’s the Akuma?” What could have upset his Owlet so badly that he allowed some half-baked Villain to control him?

“Yes!” Helena came to a stop by his side, Luka not far from behind. “He’s calling himself Heir. He’s destroying everything with these shadow ninjas.”

“Ah.” From his time with the League. “I’ll take care of him. Viperion, I’d like assistance until Ladybug can come.” 

“U-uh-huh, sure,” Luka stammered, still unused to the scary-looking man (teen?) before him knowing his secret identity. “But how do you plan to distract Heir?”

Dick tilted his head to the side. “Why, talk to him of course.”

* * *

This child was  _ terrifying _ . Luka had never encountered such a menacing Akuma before. Sure, Akumas had their moments of being troublesome or even worrisome, but never downright  _ hellish _ . Heir’s transparent ninjas spawned from the tiniest sliver of shadows and tried to  _ murder  _ citizens. If they weren’t made from actual shadows the teen was horrified to think of how much damage they could have possibly inflicted. 

As it was, Heir himself was showing himself to be a formidable opponent. His moves were skilled and fluid, his attacks deadly and eyes burning with deep-seeded rage that had the young Hero shuddering non-stop. 

It wasn’t even just the air around the child that made Luka’s fight-or-flight responses go haywire. The child’s own Akumatized appearance screamed for anyone to flee the moment they caught sight of it. 

An emerald green dripped down the flesh of his face like a gradient, the hue rich and eye-catching. His black hair was pushed back as if gelled, a thin gold crown of  _ bones  _ twisted across his temples. His eyes, pitch black and all-consuming, were framed in a jagged black mockery of a domino mask that cracked and broke down the child’s cheekbones. His outfit, a skin-tight bodysuit, was layered under a grey sleeveless tunic shirt. Yellow sashes criss-crossed over the tunic, black smudges along the bright color making out the barely connected image of  _ something _ . Strapped to his thighs were belts of knives, katanas against his back. On his gloved hands were golden claws, sharp and like bat talons. 

Almost out of place, like it was the shining beacon of hope, were headphones hanging off his neck. Luka was absolutely positively right in assuming they were the Akumatized item. There was just no other item that could it them.

Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up and Luka wanted to grab them and  _ run _ . He wanted to scoop Ladybug- Marinette - up and high tail it out of there and never return until Heir was down. He wanted to coil around Chat Noir and protect him from the predator because his reptilian instincts screamed it. Coil around what was his and hiss and snap at what was threatening them. Because Heir was a monster compared to any other Akuma the teen had encountered. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir must have sensed it too.

Ladybug and Chat had stood stiff in the face of Heir, bodies tense and eyes shining with barely concealed fear. Even with the Miraculouses and their confidence at having done this  _ hundreds of times _ , there was just something. Something in the air and in the deadly silent poise that Heir carried himself. 

The familiar purple mask appeared over Heir’s blank eyes and he answered in a dark hiss, “What?”

Silence as Hawkmoth talked to him. Heir sneered low and sharp like a knife to the gut and Chat Noir’s eyes flattened at how  _ evil  _ the child-turned-Akuma looked. 

“I do not follow the orders of weaklings.” Heir raised a clawed hand and waved it dismissively. His shadowed underlings jerked and jostled like marionette dolls and came to a standstill. “These Miraculouses are of no importance to me.”

_ That was a first _ . Ladybug gawked at the words - this child, this Akumatized victim, was  _ disobeying Hawkmoth?!  _ Most times their fragile mental states made them mindless drones to Hawkmoth. There was no way this kid could so easily deny the villain his commands. 

“You don’t, do you?”

And then that creepy owl-eyed kid showed up. Dropped straight from the literal sky, landing in a silent crouch in front of Heir. And Heir-

Heir straightened, eyes narrowing dangerously at the sight of a  _ threat _ .

“You don’t follow weaklings. You don’t let yourself be controlled by those you deem under you, right Owlet?” Dick seemed to coo, side-eyeing the shadowed ninjas. “So why are you currently doing this?” He gestured to the chaos. The crumbled buildings. The sobbing citizens caught in the cross-fire of ninjas causing havoc. The sirens and the screams and the smoke forming in the air from explosions. 

“As if you’d understand,” Heir sneered out and his voice distorted slightly. “You cannot fathom losing your purpose for existence.” Ladybug traded a look with Chat Noir, who was still tucked into himself. 

“Chat?” Ladybug asked cautiously. She jumped when Viperion rested a hand along her shoulder. 

“He’s distracting him,” Viperion whispered as he drew Chat closer to hear, “and while he’s being distracted, we attack.”

“I don’t know,” Chat Noir whispered, voice a whimper, “he’s  _ wrong _ . He feels so  _ wrong _ .” Ladybug couldn’t argue with that. She sucked in a breath. 

“We’ve got this,” she whispered to herself, shaking out her hands. “We’ve faced worse.” They have. They could handle this.

“Oh Owlet,” Dick continued in that same coo. It pulled on something in Ladybug’s mind, a familiar noise, but she banished it to concentrate. “You know that’s not true. You didn't lose anything.”

“He’s right you know!”

Jesus, was it just a free for all? Ladybug had to do a double take as Bad Luck and Huntress appeared, flanking the mysterious owl-eyed child. 

And Heir’s calm composure  _ shattered _ . 

“YOU!” The shadow ninjas awoke and, as a whole, swarmed at Bad Luck. “YOU DIE TODAY!”

“Like-” Bad Luck jumped back “-I-” and did a back-handspring away from a lunging Ninja “-SAID-”

Huntress landed a swift kick to a ninja’s face, exploding it into smoke.

“I’M NOT THE OLDEST!” Bad Luck’s whip cracked through the air as he slashed it across three ninjas. They exploded. “You’re a fucking baby!”

“I’M THE TRUE HEIR!” Heir screeched and the shadows around him exploded. “I AM HEIR! I AM THE ONLY WORTHY OF BEING ALIVE!” The Akumatized child lunged and Ladybug thought he was going to use his shadows to hurt Bad Luck. Maybe the ninjas.

She didn't expect the child to maneuver his body like a goddamn  _ snake  _ to wrap his legs around Bad Luck’s torso and his arms around his neck, holding and squeezing. Bad Luck gave a wheezed snarl as his own claws sunk through the fabric of the bodysuit, drawing blood. 

Aion’s mind blanked as his fighting instincts kicked in. He snapped his head back, heading a CRUNCH as Heir’s nose broke from the force. Heir kept tight, still, growling over the gushing blood leaking from his nose. His eyes flashed green and he sunk his teeth down on Aion’s ear.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!” Aion bucked and twisted, lithe body working in his favor to wiggle just right to tear away from Heir’s hold. His claws flashed out and he swiped at Heir’s face, cutting his cheeks to ribbons. “You selfish, entitled, little fuck!”

“You aren’t going to stop them?” Huntress asked, watching her two brothers tussled. Dick, eyes sharp as he observed them, shook his head.

“If Damian was silently suffering enough to be turned into an Akuma, then I think they need to have this.” A crack filled the air and Aion howled, leaping back while clenching his broken wrist. Dick made an aborted motion to intervene. “They have to have this.” 

“I’ll make a reminder we’re spending a day in the hotel room,” Huntress teased, knowing that after everything was said and down, Dick was going to  _ coddle them to death _ .

“Just because you aren’t the only kid doesn’t mean shit!” Bad Luck cried out, whip cracking in the air as he smacked Heir across the chest. “I thought you got over your inferiority complex you giant baby!”

“I’M TRYING!” Heir screamed and tears fell from the child’s face. He banished the purple mask before it could even properly form. “I HATE YOU!” 

“Jesus,” Viperion breathed. He couldn’t do anything - the ninjas disappeared the moment Heir attacked Bad Luck and the two were solely focused on each other. “Talk about sibling rivalry.” 

“Damian has issues,” Dick confirmed. “And Aion really hasn’t helped them.” 

“Well I don’t very much like you right now either!” Aion’s whip wrapped around Heir’s neck and held. “But I know this isn’t really you so we’ll call it fair!”

**“Cataclysm!” **

Everything seemed to stop at once. Heir’s black eyes shot down to Chat Noir, whose clawed glove was retracting from his headphones. Chat’s eyes went wide as Heir lashed out, landing a kick swiftly in his stomach. The air left the Hero as he was thrown backwards. He crashed into Bad Luck, the two tumbling as the Akuma fluttered out of the broken headphones.

“Gotcha!” Ladybug snatched up the black butterfly with her yoyo, eyes tracing the mysterious teen as he made his way over to Damian’s slumped form. 

Dick knelt down next to Damian as Ladybug purified and reversed the damage done, hands hovering next to the child. 

“...I’m a failure,” Damian whispered as he peeked up at Dick from under his eyelashes. Behind them, Bad Luck was helping Chat Noir up to his feet. Unlike the normal victims who were a bit lost on what had happened, Damian’s quick deduction skills made it easy to connect the dots. “I was so easily possessed.”

“No, no, Owlet,” Dick hushed. His hands twitched to cradle the child close. He couldn’t with his real form - Damian’s body was steadily outgrowing him. “You aren’t. Listen.” Dick crouched closer and whispered in his child’s ear, “I was almost Akumatized.”

He pulled back to see Damian staring at him in lost shock. Dick nodded. “While I was roaming the streets, I was almost touched by one of those butterflies. I’ve got a lot of emotional turmoil too, my little one. Don’t beat yourself up.” He cast a look to Bad Luck, who was very obviously flirting with Viperion. Ladybug’s lips were twitching downwards while Chat Noir looked like he wanted to duck and hide. 

“I’m sorry,” Damian whispered. He looked so young. “I don’t… I know I have a place in the family. It’s just-”

“After being raised a certain way, it’s hard to uncondition yourself into believing it. I know,” Dick stood and helped Damian up. Huntress nodded to them and marched up to Bad Luck. Aion yelped as she hauled him by his suit collar.

“Nice to work for the side of good again,” Huntress explained as Aion wiggled, “but I’ve got a cat to kennel.” Viperion tried to stifle a smirk while Ladybug and Chat Noir just watched them leave. 

When they turned to Damian and Dick, they were gone. 

* * *

“I think our Adventure Weekend went great!” Dick laughed as they walked towards the private jet. Damian, in a show of apology, clung to the back of Aion’s shirt. Aion, in a gesture of forgiveness, wound an arm around the child’s shoulders. 

Helena kept snapping pictures. 

“Damian got Akumatized and you’re internationally known now,” Aion bluntly explained. “That’s considered great?” 

Dick hummed, nodding. 

“Yep. I think I’m going to come back.” His eyes flashed. “With your mom next time. She knows a friend who knows a friend who knows who Hawkmoth is.” 

“Right,” Helena and Aion chimed as Damian snorted. “Hunting next time?”

“Hunting next time,” Dick confirmed. 

They boarded the jet, bidding Paris a goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


End file.
